russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 revamped its new shows and schedules
September 29, 2012 IBC-13 has been known as a male-oriented station through TV5's sports division Sports5 as the sports programming block AKTV with the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA), NCAA, National Basketball Association (NBA), boxing, United Football League (UFL), the mixed-martial arts PXC and other sports shows dominating the station's programming. The country's No. 3 network revamped its several primetime hours to boost its programming. Among the slots regained are: 6 p.m. to 12 midnight on Saturday; 7:30 p.m. to 12 midnight on Sunday; 8 to 9 p.m. on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday; 9 p.m. o 11:30 p.m. on weeknights. Drew Arellano of "Who Wants to be a Millionaire?" Starting with Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, one of the longest-running and top-rating game shows on Philippine television hosted by Drew Arellano, airs tonight. It will be seen on Saturdays at 6 p.m. and Sundays at 7:30 p.m. Going to the hot seat while increase your money tree, with the jackpot prize of P2 million pesos by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly. Since its reception in 2000. At stake in the show is the prize of P2 million. Filipino citizens of legal age to join the contest can simply dial PLDT Premium Phone Service number 1-908-1-000-000 and the text number 8888 for Global, Touch Mobile, Sun Cellular and Smart users. Cara Eriguel and DJ Tom Taus of "DMZ-TV" Every Saturday at 7 p.m., the FM station of IBC 13 goes into another dimension. A first in Philippine broadcasting, iDMZ 891 airs simultaneously on radio and TV via its weekly "MTV style" variety show DMZ-TV... more than just videos. It is hosted by Cara Eriguel and DJ Tom Taus. The show is directed by Mark Reyes. Nadine Lustre send the love stories in the teen romantic drama anthology "Dear Heart" Tonight at 8 p.m., IBC-13 brings back your favorite romantic drama anthology Dear Heart (produced by Viva Television). It is hosted by Viva teen actress Nadine Lustre. It targeted at the youth audiences while it feature the weekly romantic love stories through letter sending. For its initial episode entitled Soulmate or Soulhate featuring Shy Carlos and Josh Padilla, and directed by Elaine Lozada. Joey de Leon of "T.O.D.A.S." IBC-13 brings back the mother of all gag shows in town T.O.D.A.S. every Saturday from 9 to 10:30 p.m. topbilled by the ace comedian Joey de Leon. To be joined with Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Victor Anastacio, Hans Mortel, Melanie Marquez, Sam YG, Yam Concepcion, Katya Santos, Sam YG and Maui Taylor. The show is written by Jory de Leon and Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, and directed by Bert de Leon. Anjka Aguilar will host the Viva-produced reality singing talent search "Born to be a Star" Young singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar who is now on her home network IBC-13, will host the reality singing talent seach Born to be a Star (produced by Viva Television) which is premiered tomrrow on September 30, every Sunday at 8:30 to 10 p.m. It will discover and develop an aspiring and young talented singers of singing superstars as they perform a complete production number of their very own primetime TV singing contest and to sing with Anja. The winners of the search got as much as P1 million pesos worth of prizes and the music recording contract under Viva Records and Vicor Music. Weekends at 10:30 p.m. will get more viewing watching Pinoy cinema with the never-before-seen Viva Tagalog movies Viva Box Office (VBO) (Saturday) and the Pinoy action films in Sunday Sinemaks (Sunday). Richard Yap of "The Weakest Link" The Weakest Link, the other top-rated from Britain that made IBC the leader in the quiz show race also gets itself a new time-slot. This piece of news is expected to delight those who requested that TWL air earlier than usual 9:30 p.m. slot. Beginning October 1, the show hosted by Richard Yap will air at 8 p.m. in the evening on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday nights in the non-''PBA'' days. Cristine Reyes of "Esperanza" and Jeffrey Hidalgo of "5 Girls and Daddy" In the primetime dramas, IBC-13 airs the weeknight teleserye hours for 30-minutes. The very first primetime teleserye Esperanza (9 p.m.), starring the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes, with Onemig Bondoc, Jake Cuenca, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Shy Carlos, Josh Padilla, Yam Concepcion, John James Uy and Antoinette Taus, is directed by the box-office director Wenn V. Deramas. At 9:30 p.m. beginning October 8. singer-actor Jeffrey Hidalgo will star the very first teleserye of IBC called 5 Girls and Daddy. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and written by Jose Javier Reyes, also starring Cheska Garcia-Kramer and their new talents of Kapinoy Talent Center such as Xyriel Manabat, Abby Bautista, Tricia Santos and Sue Ramirez. Set for its first telecast on Monday, Octrober 1 at 10 p.m. is the new telenovela Maria Isabel. This tells the story of María Isabel (Adela Noriega) is a beautiful, kind-hearted young woman of indigenous descent, faced with the responsibility of raising Rosa Isela, the orphaned daughter of her only true friend who has died. She finds employment at the home of Ricardo Mendiola (Fernando Carrillo), a wealthy widower. This will be followed by the Korean drama I Need Romance at 10:30 p.m. Funny, romantic, and just a little racy, it follows the Sex and the City-like adventures of three thirty-something best friends looking for love in modern-day Seoul. Topbilled by Jo Yeo-jeong, Kim Jeong-hoon, Choi Yeo-jin, Choi Song-hyun and Choi Jin-hyuk. The station's primetime news program, Express Balita on weeknights 6:30 to 7:15 p.m., as Snooky Serna-Go as the main anchor with Henry Omaga-Diaz as co-anchor. Multi-awarded and veteran newsman Jay Sonza anchors the late-night newscast News Team 13 aired weeknights from 11 to 11:30 p.m. All in all, IBC has regained a total of 10 hours. In the local production scene, IBC-13 continues to regale audiences wirh the multi–awarded Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, DMZ-TV, Dear Heart, T.O.D.A.S., Born to be a Star and The Weakest Link. More shows are in the planning stage. 'IBC-13 Schedule (October 6-12, 2012)' :Saturday :04:30 - Pasugo :05:00 - El Shaddai :07:00 - Bear in the Big Blue House :07:30 - Lalaloopsy :08:00 - Barney & Friends :08:30 - Barbie :09:00 - Polly Pocket :09:30 - Cooltura :10:00 - NBA (live via satellite) :12:00 - Lunch Break (LIVE) :02:30 - Showbiz Star (LIVE) :03:30 - Biyaheng Langit :04:00 - NCAA (LIVE) :06:00 - Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? :07:00 - DMZ-TV (LIVE) :08:00 - Dear Heart (produced by Viva Television) :09:00 - T.O.D.A.S. :10:00 - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) :10:30 - Viva Box Office (VBO) (Viva Films) :12:30 - Home Shopping Network :Sunday :04:30 - Jesus Miracle Crusade :06:00 - Family TV Mass (LIVE) :07:00 - Kerygma TV :07:30 - Health Line :08:00 - Art Attack :08:30 - Winx Club :09:00 - Chinatown TV :10:00 - NBA (live via satellite) :12:00 - The Main Event (Viva Sports) :01:00 - Bigtime Bakbakan :03:00 - PBA (LIVE) :07:30 - Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? :08:30 - Born to be a Star (produced by Viva Television) :10:00 - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) :10:30 - Sunday Sinemaks (Viva Films) :12:30 - El Shaddai :Monday-Friday :04:00 - The Gospel of the Kingdom :05:00 - Magandang Umaga Ba? (LIVE) :07:30 - Tipong Pinoy (rerun) :08:00 - Sesame Street :08:30 - Crayon Shin-chan :09:00 - Kirarin :09:30 - Cyborg Kurochan :10:00 - EZ Shop :11:00 - KapinoyLand :11:30 - Joey & Teysi :12:30 - Lunch Break (LIVE) :02:30 - Mar de Amor :03:00 - Pop Pixie :03:30 - Totally Spices! :04:00 - Winx Club :04:30 - NCAA (LIVE) (Monday and Thursday); UFL (LIVE) (Tuesday); PBA (LIVE) (Wednesday and Friday) :06:30 - Express Balita (LIVE) :07:15 - Wacked Out Sports (Monday); WWE Bottom Line (Tuesday); PBA (LIVE) (Wednesday and Friday); WWE SmackDown! (Thursday) :08:00 - The Weakest Link (Monday, Tuesday and Thursday) :09:00 - Esperanza (produced by Viva Television) :09:30 - 5 Girls and Daddy :10:00 - Maria Isabel :10:30 - I Need Romance :11:00 - News Team 13 (LIVE) :11:30 - Pulsong Pinoy (Monday); Good Take (Tuesday); Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (Wednesday); Snooky (Thursday); Bitag (Friday) :12:15 - Noel @ Late Night :12:45 - Home Shopping Network